A Love That Will Never Be
by numero 34 es Mi
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. Yet they cannot bring themselves to tell the other how they feel.


Hey guys! Before you ask, YES i am working on Consenquences. I just had a little idea pop into my head and HAD to write it down.

I have actually got another chapter and a half of Consequences done.! but i have to type it now :( so there shall be an update soon!

First angst story!

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto! (i dont do many of these because hey the website should explain for itself... XD)

* * *

><p>A Love That Will Never Be<p>

Sitting down at his favorite bar, he ordered a drink, his usual. It was late at night when he came in; he had been busy with paperwork. Oh how he hated doing paperwork. So on his way home he figured he'd pop in and have a few drinks to help him relax. It was working until he saw HER come in. He was speechless at how incredibly beautiful she was. She was younger than him by more than a decade, he should be looking at her like this. But more importantly she would never want him, for as far as he knew her heart belonged to another. One who did not deserve the love she had to offer. Upon remembering that last bit of information he ordered another drink as he watched her go towards her friends, in the mirror behind the bar. And with that said mirror he was able to watch her all night as she laughed and joked among them, never catching the quick glances toward him.

He sat there drinking his sorrows away and occasionally looking at her table, when he noticed the music had changed. It was softer, slower, something that reminded him of her. He looked in the mirror and noticed all of her friends had gotten up to dance with their significant others, leaving her left along at the table. Downing his drink he gets up thinking, here goes nothing, and walked over to her table where she sat staring into her drink.

"Would you give me the honor to have this dance?" He asked in his smooth and velvety voice. Causing her to look up in surprise at who it was but letting a small smile grace her lips and replying "Yes." And she let him led her to the dance floor.

"It's been a while, how have you been doing?" He asked gently.

"Yes it has been a while." She agrees just as soft "I've been doing fine. And yourself?"

"I've been doing alright." He answers as he brings her closer to him as they continue dancing to the music. He breathes in her sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries. Something that's so uniquely her, which he can't even begin to laugh at. Instead he just savors her scent and this moment.

He's seduced many a women before, been able to convince them to take him home instead of others. He knows what to do and how to word his sentences to make them feel like they're the only ones in the room. He done it many times before, and to do it again to her would just be too easy. But he doesn't he respects her and wants her to feel the same about him. He wants her for more than one night. Even if this night was to be completely perfect for both of them, he can't bring himself to seduce her like that. He knows that just this one night could ruin everything between them, so calling himself a coward and selfish, he just dances with her, nothing more. Soon the song is over and he's free to leave her tempting presence behind and run to the safety and security of his house.

"Would you mind walking me home? The others are not ready to leave yet, and it's getting late, but I don't want to make any of them leave." She asks by way of explanation.

"I would be glad to walk you home. I was just leaving myself." He answers as his previous plan of escape vanishes into thin air.

The walk is a short and silent one, though not uncomfortable. She knows that he's not one to talk a lot, yet she feels so safe in his presence and his presence alone. Something no other could give her.

As she reaches into her purse to find the key to her apartment, he realizes that they're almost to her home. She beckons him to follow her all the way to her door, on the second floor. He sees that she takes to the steps instead of an elevator. He continues to follow her to her door.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" she asks while she unlocking her door. "For the trouble of walking me home." She explains to his bewildered expression.

"Tea would be nice, thank you. And it was no trouble walking you home." He replies as she begins to walk into her apartment. Too bad he couldn't see the smile that spread across her face when he replied.

As she's boiling the water for tea, he takes off his shoes and sets down on the couch patiently waiting for her to reappear. And she soon does, bringing two cups of steaming hot tea for the both of them.

Taking a drink he begins to relax, for the second time that night, as the tea slides down his throat soothing him and warming him up at the same time. It was getting closer to winter time causing them to have a chiller walk than usual.

Soon he's drank all of the cups contents, sets it down and makes a motion to leave saying "It's been nice to see you again."

"Your leaving already? You just got here." She says to him.

"Yes, but I still need to get home too." He replies feeling a little guilty at her forlorn expression. And decides to ask "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I mean no. No, nothing is wrong."

"You sure?" he asks her gently.

"I'm sure. It's just something silly, it's not like its ever going to happen anyways." She says crestfallen.

"Hey now, don't say that. You never know, it could happen. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I think I'm in l-love. And not the kind of love I had when I was younger." She semi-stutters.

"Ahh, I see. Well there's nothing wrong with being in love. So explain to me what the problem is." He gently demands ignoring the breaking of his heart as he realizes that they will never come to be.

"I don't think he loves me back. He's shown no interest in me for all the years I've known him and I can't bring myself to really tell him how I feel." She says sobbing for the love she so yearns for but can't bring herself to confess her love for him for fear of rejection.

Comforting her he asks, "Have you tried telling him?" He's doing his best to help her with this problem when all he wants to do is make her forget the other guy and see what is right in front of her.

"Y-yes. I've come close but I have chickened out every time."

"Well, who is it?" he asks quietly "Maybe I can help you out."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" she says sobbing harder.

"I'll tell you a secret; I'm in love with someone too."

"Really? Who?" she ask now curious as to who could have captured his attention, "She must be a special girl."

"Yes, she is. But I can't tell you who, because you won't tell me."

"I just can't. I'm sorry." She says

"I'm sorry too." He replies as he gets up to leave. Putting on his shoes and about to walk out the door he says; "If you don't tell him soon, you may never get the chance to. Do you want to regret _that_ for the rest of your life? And don't try and throw that back on me because I already know that the girl I love is in love with another."

Leaving her alone, crying in her apartment, was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He walks out into the chilly air thinking of how his night had gone from decent to bad. He would happily return to ignorance if he could forget what had transpired tonight. What was that saying? Ignorance is bliss? Yea, that was the one.

He's made it home by now, surprisingly he doesn't live to far from her, yet it breaks his heart at the same time.

"What have you done to me? How was it you managed to sneak your way into my heart? After all these years I thought you had finally gotten over him." He asks to no one in particular. Just voicing his pain. Pain for the one he loves yet loves another. It seems fate does not wish to be kind to him at all.

Laying in bed sighing for the last time that night he mumbles "Sakura, I love you." Before falling into a fitful sleep.

And down a couple blocks Sakura is laying in bed wishing she would have worked up the courage to tell him how she feels. She cries herself to sleep whispering his name, "Kakashi."

* * *

><p>I was actually trying to do this one as NaruxSaku buuuuuuutttttt that didn't work... besides i think im too in love with this pairing myself!<p>

I also _tried_ to make it longer... but didn't succeed in doing much my normal length...

Hope yall enjoyed... Review please!


End file.
